


Pilot Winchester

by SavingPeople_WinchesterInc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, First work - Freeform, Just kinda a cute idea, Pilot! Dean, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingPeople_WinchesterInc/pseuds/SavingPeople_WinchesterInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is headed back home for Christmas when she stumbles into Captain Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I have done. It's a simple one-shot. I would love critiques so I can get better, so I welcome all feedback. The idea came from my best friend, so if you're reading this, Dude I finally got around to it, so let me know how it is!

7:00 m.  
Is that my alarm? I think that’s the alarm. Come on, I fell asleep 5 minutes ago. Well, I guess I better get up. I can’t miss that flight.  
It’s the week before Christmas and I promised my family I’d fly in. After college, I moved out to Kansas. The only home I had known was back in Georgia. I’d lived there all my life, but I needed a change of scenery. From mountains to cornfields.  
My dad’s supposed to pick me up in Atlanta. From there, it’s a couple hundred miles home, in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains. That little town isn’t much, but it’s home.

9:00  
“Miss, passport please?” The lady said to me. I handed it to her and she confirmed my identity. I can’t quite figure out how though. In that picture my hair was longer, and my face was thinner. Maybe it’s the eyes. They never seem to change. “The gate is down that corridor, just keep going until you find it.”  
“Thank you ma’am” I said with a smile. I grabbed my blue suitcase and walked straight ahead. I passed many people. I saw an old woman with a cane and a large zebra print rolling suitcase. I hope she can carry all that… And I saw a couple with a very tiny baby. Welcome to the world little one! And the Italian man angrily arguing with someone over the telephone, and the hipster man in the Starbucks, and the lady whose makeup made her look like a “lady of the evening” in a short leather dress and red stilettos, and the man with the must-“oof”. And that was when I ran into him.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry, I should look where I’m going.” I said awkwardly. “Hey, no worries miss. Here, let me help you with those.” When we bumped, my purse had spilled everywhere, and my bag had popped open. The man began to pick up the contents of my purse while I quickly closed my suitcase. He handed me my purse, and that was when I noticed his eyes. Green. Like that hill back home. And…freckles? All over his nose and cheeks. Faint…did he try to cover them? “Thank you sir!” I exclaimed as a blush arose on my cheeks. This man…he was unlike any I had seen before. Strong and tough looking, and yet kind and soft-hearted. He looked like he belonged in a different era. Something out of a 50’s dream. “You’re welcome Miss…I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” “(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”  
“It’s nice to meet you Miss (Y/N). My name is Dean Winchester. Are you sure you’re alright? You fell pretty hard.” He says as he helps me up. It was at that moment I noticed his pilot’s uniform. Pilot Winchester…suits him very nicely.  
“Yes Mr. Winchester, I’m fine.”  
“Please Miss (Y/N), call me Dean.”  
“Only if you stop calling me Miss.”  
“Deal. I hate to rush off, but if I don’t leave now, I’ll be late for my flight. I hope we meet again.” He turned and began to walk away, but after only 2 seconds, which felt like 5 minutes, he turned slightly back towards me and added “under different circumstances” he then winked a beautiful green eye at me, turned to face forward, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked away. People were everywhere, and yet, all I could see was him. 

10:54  
“Now boarding flight 67 to Atlanta. All passengers proceed to the terminal” This chapter will have to wait. I thought as I folded down the corner of the page of Gone With the Wind. I grabbed my blue suitcase and proceeded to the line of people waiting to board the plane. I couldn’t get that man out of my head. Social anxiety is bad enough, but when a person like that bumps into you, you don’t forget it. I handed the lady at the desk my ticket, and then proceeded to the plane.  
The terminal was cold, and it always scared me a little, like something bad was going to pop out and grab me, but I know monsters aren’t real. We’re going to be fine, just chill ok. Ok, see? Almost there. Good. We’re ok.  
“Welcome aboard, enjoy the flight” Wait, I recognize that voice… I turned around for a brief moment and then I saw a flash of green meet my (y/e/c) eyes. It was the man, Dean Winchester piloting my plane to Atlanta. He simply smiled a half-grin and waved. I blushed and clumsily waved back. I then found my way to my seat, placed my bag in the overhead bin, and took my seat. It was by the window. I always liked looking out the windows and seeing the country below. There was something calming about seeing the land below.  
“Good morning everyone, this is your captain Dean Winchester speaking. Our flight to Atlanta will begin in just a moment, so sit back, relax, and remember to tip your waitress. The weather in Atlanta is looking good. Nice 54 degrees and sunny, so we will be arriving in just a few hours.” The plane started to move and we were on our way.

 

3:00  
“Hey dad, it’s me. We just landed. I’m headed your way now. Yes I remembered everything. Yeah, I missed this red dirt. There’s no place like home. Alright daddy, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” I grabbed my luggage and was headed out the door of the plane. “I hope you enjoyed your flight, Miss (Y/N).” Spoke Dean when I walked by. I shook his hand and smiled at him. “I did, thank you Captain Dean.” He smiled that half-grin at me and winked before the man behind me came up and shook his hand. I walked on, and looked back one last time. Once again, the green of his eyes locked onto mine for a brief second, and I turned and began walking away. Why do I feel so…sad? I just met the guy, and it’s not like I even have a chance.  
Getting through the Atlanta airport is rough. It’s the largest in the world, and yet, it’s so well organized. I decided I’d grab a coffee for the road. “One grande caramel latte with whipped cream please” I told the cashier. I paid for my coffee and waited next to and old fat man wearing a Cincinnati sweatshirt. He reminded me of my grandfather, but fatter. Same eyes, hair, just…fat. I put my wallet back into my bag, and that was when I noticed something that didn’t belong. There was a note written sloppily and hastily. I began deciphering the note. At that moment the barista called my name and I got my coffee and sat at a table to read the note.  
(Y/N)  
It was by chance I met you, but I’d like to get to know you. Scatterbrained as you are, you won’t see this until later. Call me sometime. I have all Christmas day  
-DW

At the end of the note was a phone number

Wow. Maybe this trip won’t be so bad after all. Maybe...just maybe…


End file.
